


Dragonknight

by rotisalieri



Series: dark tunnel, and a hopeful future [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brothers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: Rhaegar called him Dragonknight, for all of his affection and faith he put in his brother.
Series: dark tunnel, and a hopeful future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629289
Kudos: 4





	Dragonknight

**Author's Note:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to GRRM  
> Fate/Grand Order belongs to Delight Works and Type-Moon

Father named him Siegfried. A non-Targaryen name for a non-Targaryen looking prince.

That was, actually, an exaggeration. He had a silver and violet eyes just like any Targaryen princes before him, but it was his dark skin who made Father crunched up his nose.

Their ancestor was dornish, Mother argued back then, when Father was still sane and better man than he was now. Mariah Martell and Dyanna Dayne, she said, it was not odd for seed to skips a generation before manifested, it could happen. I swore to you, Brother, by the old god and the new, I was loyal.

Father believed her. And they never spoke again about it for years, until madness finally took him and people kept pouring venom in his ears, he doubted again. Of his sister-wife’s fidelity and ancestry of the second coming of Aemon the Dragonknight.

Speaking of Dragonknight, it was Rhaegar who came with that nickname. With a gentle smile he ruffled Siegfried’s hair as praise in the middle of training yard. Siegfried was strong and skillful, quick with his wits and warrior to the bone, at thirteen he was allowed to train with real steel and quickly won against every opponent.

“I want to participate in Tourney,” Siegfried told his brother. “Do you think Father and Mother will allow me?”

Rhaegar let out a soft chuckle, beside him, Arthur Dayne smiled. “Lets wait for another year before asking them.”

Siegfried sighed. “Baelor Breakspear wins a tourney when he was seventeen.”

His brother and their Kingsguard looked amused. “Yeah, but you are fourteen namedays, not seventeen.”

“I will be fifteen this year.”

“Still too young, my prince.” Ser Arthur said. “Lets save the humiliating your opponent for another years, shall we?”

“I won’t humiliating anyone,” Siegfried protested. “I will win honorably. There’s no way I will be using tricks, I won’t.”

“We know,” Rhaegar smiled. “But their ego will still be wounded over getting bested by a boy.”

“Well, if they can’t take it maybe they shouldn’t participate in Tourney,” Siegfried pointed out. “Beside, i may be a boy, but I’m better than you.”

Rhaegar’s eyes soften, his eyes moved again to ruffled his hair. “That, you are, Dragonknight.”

Siegfried’s eyes widen at the nickname. He averted his gaze, blush crept on his face. “Uh…”

“I’m so proud of you,” Rhaegar said. “Imagine how great we will be together, King Rhaegar and his brother the Lord Commander, second coming of Dragonknight.”

Siegfried blinked. “You want me to be your Lord Commander?”

Rhaegar hummed. “I don’t think I can ever absolutely trust my back to anyone other than you, Brother.” He stopped for a moment. “But of course, that is only desire of mine, it was all your decision in the end.”

Siegfried ducked. “Your trust means a lot for me, Brother.” But he then realized something. “But it will be a bad comparison, don’t you think? If I’m the Dragonknight, then it means your are Aegon the Unworthy.” He frowned. “You are not him, you can’t be him.”

“No,” Rhaegar agreed. “I’m not him, and can’t be him. That I promise you, we will made our own name in history as our own pair of brothers.”

For now, Siegfried smiled and nodded at his brother’s words. But several years later, he would find out that it was a fucking lie. And it stung more than it should.


End file.
